Indecision
by Scraplord32
Summary: Corrin has never been too good at making decisions. So, when confronted with the biggest choice of his life, he creates a new option.
1. Indecision

**AN: Hey, I'm back! anyway, I've had the idea for this story stuck in my head for a couple of days ever since I started playing Fire Emblem Fates. So, I hope whoever's reading this enjoys it!**

* * *

I had no idea what to do. Should I side with his Nohr or Hoshido? Yeah, I had known my adoptive family for longer, but I didn't want to let down my birth family or the two Hoshidans I spared. As I looked from family to family desperately, I slowly realized they wouldn't accept my response of 'I don't know'. So, I went with option C. I unsheathed my sword, looked from family to family one last time, and quickly rammed the sacred blade into my stomach. As my vision started to fade to black, the last things I saw were faces from bath family's hovering over me with distinct looks of shock and worry.

When I next awoke, the first thing I noticed was how comfortable I was in bed. The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't in the bed I usually slept in. In fact, this wasn't my room. It had a window with a view of a pond. As I was trying to get up, however, I was suddenly struck with a sharp pain in my stomach. And then I remembered.

As I was busy looking out of the window from the warmth of my bed, I heard a cough. I turned my head to try to figure out where the noise came from. In the room were Ryoma and Hinoka. I couldn't tell what either of them were thinking or feeling. A tense silence filled the room until Ryoma decided to leave, but not before shooting a concerned look in my direction. And then only Hinoka and I were left. I just kept staring out the window.

"Why?" asked Hinoka.

"Why what?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" I shrugged, ashamed of my choice. Hinoka sighed. "Well, if you want to talk about anything, alright?" Hinoka assured, smiling in my direction. She then left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	2. The Stranger

**Alright, wow. The first chapter did way better than I thought it would do. Anyway, thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! It really means a ton to me! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Also, if you have any questions about the story, then feel free to ask me. I'll try my best to answer them without spoiling major details.**

* * *

I settled well into life at Hoshido. Yeah, I still wasn't allowed outside of my room alone, but I was alright with that. It was easier if I had someone to decide for me, like Felicia, who had followed the Hoshidans back after my incident. However, sometimes Hinoka went with me, which I didn't mide. Aside from just milling about the castle and exploring the surrounding area, I also started learning how to use staves under the supervision of Felicia. Anyway, I was out in a nearby forest with Felicia, who has helping me with my staff practice. And then I heard the sound of something.

"Felicia?"

"Yes milord?"

"Did you hear anything just now?"

"Yes milord, let's find out what it was." Felicia said, walking off in the general direction while I followed suit shortly after. A few seconds later, we came to a clearing. And, face down in that clearing was an individual with light blue and pink hair and a large gash on the back of their head. Around the clearing were many blood stains, discarded weapons, and a bloodied stone jutting out of the ground. Felicia was already by her side trying to survey the damage, and I rushed over to see what help I could give. Not only was there the gash on her head, but there were many smaller wounds riddled across her body. I got to work sealing up the small injuries while Felicia tried her best to seal up the head wound. Half an hour later, the job was finally finished. The stranger, who we found to be a woman, was healed, although much paler from the blood loss.

"Now what do we do?" I asked, turning to look at Felicia.

"Now, we wait." Felicia replied.

* * *

It had been a few hours before the woman had woken up. Felicia and I had been working on my healing about. We were still practicing until we heard a low groan and the sound of metal plates clanking. I looked over to the woman, who was just regaining consciousness.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. Shocked, the woman whipped her head towards me.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked, startled. I shrugged.

"You're in the forest, we found you passed out and wounded, so we healed you." The woman furrowed her brow.

"What happened?" She asked, even more confused. I shrugged again.

"I dunno, we were hoping you could tell us." I said. "Also, what's your name?"

"I don't know."


	3. Once More for Good Measure

**AN: Alright, new chapter! I feel like I'm doing a decent job of updating this frequently. Anyway, this chapter contains Takumi acting like an asshole, so sorry if you dislike the interpretation, I just feel like that's what he'd do. So, uh, yeah.**

* * *

"Alright, so you don't remember anything about yourself?" I asked, to which the stranger nodded. I looked over to Felicia. "So, what do we do now?"

"Milord, maybe we should bring her to the palace and have a better healer look over her?" Felicia advised, to which I nodded. The three of us then started to make our way back to the palace.

* * *

When we finally arrived, night had fallen. Before entering, I prayed and hoped to whatever powers that be that we would only be halted by the guards and they would let us in shortly after. After explaining the situation to the guards, they allowed us entry into the castle without hesitation. It's a good thing most of the castle held no ill will towards me.

"Well, it looks like the traitor and his bitch have finally returned!" Of course, my day just had to be ruined. Sighing, I looked over to our companion, seeing a confused look on her face. I sighed and turned back to the aggressor, Takumi. He had a nasty sneer on his face and seemed to only be paying attention to me.

"So, why do you stay here? Why don't you just head back on to Nohr? If you won't choose us over Nohr, then why don't you just leave, because we certainly don't want you here. Hell, why don't you try again? Better yet, I'll make sure you can actually get the job done this time." Takumi spat, doing his best to get to me. I kept my head down. Takumi then glanced over to our guest.

"Oh? Who's this? One of your Nohrian friends sent here to kill us?" Takumi said, glaring at her. For once in my life, I actually made my own decision.

"Don't you dare accuse her of anything!" I shouted. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, Felicia was by my side, and something warm was dripping from my nose.

"Don't you dare talk back to me ever again, traitor." Takumi snarled, before walking away. I lay there, in a small puddle of blood and tears, while Felicia and our mystery girl trying to comfort me.

* * *

It was late at night, and Felicia had just shown our guest to her quarters for the night. Felicia had left me alone, most likely to get something for my nose. But, I was thinking about something other than my nose. Was I really not wanted here? Sighing to myself, I saw that Felicia had left one of her daggers here accidentally. Everyone had been doing a really good job of keeping me away from dangerous objects. Thinking of what to do, I slowly brought the dagger up to my wrist, but didn't move it. I was thinking of what I should do before I heard the door click and open. I turned my head to the door. Orochi was standing there with Felicia, both of them standing there in shcok at what I was about to do. I felt tears of shame run down my cheeks.

"Corrin, why are you-!" Orochi exclaimed, rushing over to where I was and snatching the dagger out of my hand and throwing it to the side. I put my head in my hands while Orochi had me sit on the bed and sat next to me, soothingly rubbing circles on my back as I kept bawling. Once I had stopped, Orochi decided to question me.

"Corrin, why?" I stayed silent.

"Corrin, why would you try some thing like that again." I sighed.

"'m not wanted here..." I muttered. Orochi's eyes widened.

"Why wouldn't you be wanted here? Who would say something like that?" I sighed again.

"Takumi." I mumbled. The pieces in Orochi's mind started to fall into place.

"Wait, is he the one who hurt you nose?" I nodded. "Why would he do something like that all of a sudden?"

"It's been going on for awhile..." I said, looking away. Orochi gasped.

"Corrin, why wouldn't you tell anyone?" Orochi asked, perplexed. I shrugged.

"I didn't want to bother anyone..." I muttered. Orochi turned to Felicia.

"Felicia, did you know about this?" Felicia sighed.

"Yes, but lord Corrin was worried something would happen to me if I told anyone." Felicia explained. Orochi sighed.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Takumi about this." Orochi said exasperatedly.

"But-" I began, before Orochi interrupted me.

"Corrin, I'm not going to ignore this. If you tried to kill yourself, it's definitely a big deal." I opened my mouth to protest once more, but realized there was no way out.

"Alright..." I said, looking out the window into the darkness. As I did, however, I thought I saw something move in it. I moved closer to the window to get a better look, but the movement had subsided.

"Milord, what are you looking at?" Felicia asked, inquiring about what I was doing.

"Oh, I thought I saw something." I said, turning away. What I didn't notice, however, were two figures standing close to the window.

* * *

 **AN: So, uh, yeah. I don't know why but something feels a bit off about how I wrote this chapter, but I'm probably just being paranoid. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up within the next few days.**


	4. The Mercenary, Assassin, and Amnesiac

"So, Corrin, how are you feeling today?" asked Orochi. I shrugged. I was supposed to attend some sort of counseling frequently each day ever since my attempt a few days ago. Orochi was deemed most capable in this area. Honestly, the counseling didn't take too long except for one part.

"Alright, have you had any thoughts about suicide lately?" Orochi asked. I shook my head. She then got up from the chair she was sitting in before walking over to a stand to the left of the room. On the stand was a covered platter, which she sat down on the table between us. She then uncovered the platter, revealing two different foods: a peach and some rice breakfast meal.

"Alright Corrin, which one do you want to eat?" Orochi asked, waiting. This was the only part of the counseling that took a long time, mainly because of my indecision. The counseling occurred three times each day, when the retainers and nobles staying at the palace would eat their meals. Two different dishes would be offered to me each time, and I had to choose between them. I stared at the two as Orochi tried to get as comfortable as possible, knowing the session wouldn't end soon.

* * *

After the session (Orochi had chosen for me once again), Felicia and I had been walking around in the woods. We weren't doing much of anything; we had stopped in a clearing to take a break.

"Corrin, do you need to use the bathroom?" Felicia asked. She always had to ask things like this, due to my condition. I nodded.

"Alright, find somewhere to relieve, I'll set something up for us to eat." Felicia said, setting down the basket she had. I walked off for a few minutes before finding a secluded spot. However, I had heard what faintly sounded like talking. Unsure of what to do, I stood there before remembering something Felicia had told me that when I had to decide on something and she wasn't around, I was to decide by picking the petals off of a flower. I looked around before my eyes fell on a flower on the ground. I picked it from the ground before plucking the petals off. Once I had finished, it was decided that I would investigate the sounds. I slowly walked before coming up to a clearing, with two women around what looked to be a small campsite. The two looked to be armed and conversing about something. Curious about the topic, I decided to move closer. However, I didn't notice a root in front of me, which I tripped over. I fell flat on my face, tears of pain pricking my eyes. I slowly got up, rubbing my eyes before looking at the two. The women had drawn their weapon, but one of them had dropped her sword upon seeing me and rushed to help me up.

"Lord Corrin! Are you alright?" the woman helping me up asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright." I said, before realizing she knew me. "Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked, confused.

"The two of us serve your sister." The other one said, putting her axe away. I furrowed my brow, trying to remember. Now that I thought about it, they seemed vaguely familiar. I sighed.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't remember. Can you two tell me your names?" The one by my side huffed.

"Selena, but you better not forget again!"

"I'm Beruka." The other one said. Once I heard the names, some memories came back.

"Oh! Camilla had you two check up on me a lot! But what are you doing so far from Nohr?" I asked, confused. Before either of them could respond, I heard Felicia shouting.

"Milord! Is everything alright?" Felicia shouted.

"Sorry, Felicia's looking for me. You can tell me some other time though." I said, before rushing off back to Felicia.

* * *

It had been a few days since then. Felicia and I hadn't really had much of a reason to go to that part of the woods again. Today, I was watching the mystery girl Felicia and I had found a few days ago train with Kaze. After a few days, she was regaining small bits and pieces of her memories. For now, though, she was focused on becoming a soldier and one of my guardians. I was around to heal either of them in case one got hurt. However, the mystery gal wasn't really able to get much offense in. Kaze had once again knocked her to the ground, her naginata clattering on to the ground.

"Come on!" he shouted, "You can't just keep trying to weather my blows! Try to parry them instead of standing there!" The woman was slowly trying to get up, before her eyes widened as if she had some major epiphany.

"Peri!" she shouted. I furrowed my brow.

"Parry?" I asked, confused. She turned to me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Peri! That's my name! P-E-R-I!" she exclaimed, excited. I smiled.

"That's great!" I said, turning to Kaze.

"That's great." He echoed. "Did you remember anything else?" Peri nodded.

"I remembered that I'm from nobility. But that's it." Kaze nodded.

"Well, we should get back to training, then." Kaze said, as Peri got back up and picked her naginata up from the ground.


	5. The Apology and the Prisoner

**Author's Note: Alright, so I haven't updated this in forever. I hadn't really thought of a good way to continue the story, which is why this chapter is really short. I should be updating this more soon, so that's something.**

* * *

I was lying in my room alone. Felicia and I had just gotten back from staff training. I had gotten decently far, Felicia finally deeming me good enough to use a mend staff. As I was thinking about what to do once I mastered the art of staves, I heard someone knocking on my door. Wondering to myself as to who it could be, I got up and opened the door. Standing there, looking ashamed, was Takumi. Furrowing my brow, I was about to ask what he was doing there, he started to talk.

"Corrin, I just wanted to apologize. Before the, uh, incident, I wasn't aware of your condition. Orochi told me that you… physically couldn't make any decisions. I thought you didn't want us, that you were just stuck with us. I know what I did was inexcusable, and I want to make it up to you. I know that I've been a terrible brother, and I want to change that." Takumi explained.

"How?" I asked, curious as to what he had planned. Takumi smiled.

"Well, I had gotten prison duty for the next couple of days, so I started asking inmates if they knew you. I had found someone who said she knew you for a long time and I had gotten permission from Ryoma to bring her to you." Takumi said. My brow furrowed again, before Takumi stepped aside, bringing the guest into vision, my eyes lighting up in recognition.

"Flora!" I shouted, closing the distance and bringing her into a hug.


End file.
